inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
As the Inazuma world turns~Chapter 1
Chapter one:Lets start! Aiden:Hello all,this is As the Inazuma World Turns! Burn:This kind of crap again? Aiden:*Slams Burn with baseball bat* Burn:OUCH! Aiden:Just shut up.Well,first we have ZA BACHELOR! Fudou:GodD*mn! Aiden:Whaddaya say? Fudou:GodD*mn... Aiden:*Slams Fudou*Shut up.Well,the bachelor is HIROTO-KUN!We did him because he has many fangirls.BUT LETS SKIP TO THE FINALS MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. The Bachelor Public:... Aiden:OK we start with introducing~First we have Ryuuji-kun.Tell me,why are you here? Midorikawa:BECAUSE YOU PUT ME IN A DRESS AND SIGNED ME UP GODDAMNIT! Aiden:Well you cant walk away~ Midorikawa:Why not?The door is there,imma going away from this fangirl madness~ Aiden:*Gets bat* Whaddaya say? Midorikawa:Damnit...*Walks to his chair* Aiden:As second we have Loretta's own character but still a different~Izayoi Mika! Mika:Hey guys im a Hiroto fangi- Aiden:Ok lets go to the next one!This is Yagami Reina AKA Ulvida~ Ulvida:I hope he'll choose me~ Aiden:You get the chance to say something.You sure not to say something? Ulvida:Yup. Aiden:And as fourth,we have Jolanda AKA Eliza who also is a Hiroto-fangirl. Hiroto:Can we please skip to the choosing "? Aiden:Nope you must let the others see what you did with them. Hiroto:Damnit...You first Midori. Midorikawa:We played POKER.Done. Hiroto:Yeah poker.Now,about Ulvida and Mika...Its better to not tell... Aiden:Whaddaya say? Hiroto:*Whispers:The videos of Mika and Ulvida are not good for little kids* Aiden:OK lets skip this. Loretta:Aww i wanted to see what my character did :( Hiroto:Believe me,you dont want to >:). Eliza:We had a romantic dinner with candles and everything~ Aiden:Meh im bored lets see who he votes away the first. Hiroto:Im voting Midorikawa away first. Midorikawa:YESH!!!!! Hiroto:Im not a gay AND if i was im not as hopeless to get him! Midorikawa:Fu Hiroto.Fu. Hiroto:I have to vote Eliza away,im sorry. Eliza:Its OK. Aiden:NOW ITS THE FINAL CHOICE~But lets see that later: Now,we have a sakka match! Storm Legends against Blue Flames. Onigiri-chan:Well Aiden,it was a good game.I tought they were weak but they were powerful!At least we had Jason because Jason acted really good as a keeper with his keshin and everything~ Aiden:Thanks for this little review.Now lets get to THE PAIN GAME. The Pain Game (Note:This takes some dubbed gender changes) Loretta:Hehe me like this... Aiden:First,we have my team,the boys: Burn,Shindou and Kazemaru!!!!!! Loretta:But on my side,we have the girls: Gazel,Kirino and Miyasaka!!!! Aiden:OK first qeustion.Only for the aliea team captains.What was the name of your hissatsu but then the opposite made by Gouenji and Fubuki? Burn:I know!Its FireCross! Gazel:Nope CrossFire~ Loretta:Ouch a pain trap for the boys~Lets turn this wheel,Gazel~ Gazel:*Turns a baseball bat* Aiden:Yay i gotta hit my boys~Here you go guys!*Keeps spanking Burn but time is over* Loretta:Aiden,time is over! Aiden:Yeah i know let me have some fun~ Burn:IIIII HAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU! Loretta:Next question for the GO peeps.If you would combine your best powers,who would you become? Kirino:I dont know... Shindou:Kazemaru-san next to me. Loretta:Right!Shindou can turn! Shindou:*Turns ugly make-up*Hehehe... Girls:DAMNIT. Boys:*Make ugly make-up* Aiden:This was THE PAIN GAME~Now back to the bachelor~ The Bachelor~Part 2 Hiroto:I choose Ulvida.Now if you need us,find someone else.AND DONT BOTHER THE BEDROOM~ Now:*Hiroto and Ulvida head to the bedroom and seal the door* Aiden:This was the show for now!Hope youll enjoyed! Let my cold wind flow in your heart 23:07, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions